


of Birds and Kings

by Canablah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childish wonder, Except for the feels bird, Gen, I take full responsibility for shed tears, No birds were harmed in the making of this story, Young!Loki, Young!Sif, Young!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Sif are in distress over a bird who's wing is broken, but they happen to know someone who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of Birds and Kings

"Loki, look!" Thor cried, running into the palace, Sif trailing close behind, her dress bunched up in her hands, covered in thick mud stains.

 

Loki looked up from the book he had been reading and, upon noticing the urgency on his brother's face, let the bound paper fall to the floor, meeting the pair halfway, his long legs taking him easily across the golden floor of the palace. "What is it brother?" he cried, concern written on his face.

 

Thor had something cupped in his hands and he held it out to Loki, panting, his hair a windblown mess, cheeks bitten red. "You have to help it," he murmured softly.

 

Loki held out one of his hands and Thor opened his own, depositing a tiny creature into loki's palm. He had to press one finger down gently on the wing to soothe the flailing beast. "Shhhhh," he whispered to the tiny bird, bringing his head down to peer into its terrified, beady eyes. "It is okay," he reassured. "I will help you."

 

"What-what happened to it?" Sif asked softly.

 

"It looks like it broke its wing," Loki told her.

 

"Please brother," Thor cried, looking at him helplessly, eyes shining with fear for the tiny thing. "Please help him."

 

Loki cupped the bird in both hands, and walked carefully over to the place he had been sitting; next to the open window. He closed his eyes and put his head down, murmuring a few things, eyebrows twitching in concentration.

 

Sif held Thor's hand all the while, comforting him. "Don't worry," she whispered, "Loki will fix him, Thor."

 

"He is only little," Thor told her, squeezing her palm gently. "He will make a great mice catcher someday."

 

She giggled. "Yes, he will be a brave bird. You just wait and see. Loki will heal him."

 

"Heal who?" came a lilting, older feminine voice from behind them.

 

Thor and Sif both spun around to see Frigga standing in the archway, an amused expression written on her face. "Just what are you up to now?" she asked lightly. "Lady Sif, just look at your dress. Tattered and dirty," she tsked. "Your mother is not going to be pleased." She held out a golden toned hand for the girl. "Come now, and I'll get you something else to put on."

 

"Yes Queen Frigga-"

 

But Thor held her in place firmly. "Mother, Sif must wait. I do not wish for her to worry for the bird."

 

"The bird?" Frigga asked, confusion flitting across her face.

 

"We found a small bird," Sif explained, "its wing was broken. Loki is fixing it."

 

"And that is why we must be quiet," Thor added.

 

Frigga smiled gently. "So kind." Her voice was thick with adoration for them, eyes twinkling. "So kind are all of you."

 

"Thank you, m'lady," Sif replied meekly, blushing despite herself.

 

Frigga walked to them and placed one hand on each of their shoulders. Her touch was as light as a feather and she smelled of fresh picked flowers. They all turned in silence to watch loki, his face permanently fixed in concentration, eyes shut tight, lips still moving in the ancient language of magic.

 

And after a few moments, where Thor thought he might burst from anticipation, the young black haired boy opened his hands and out flew a healthy, chirping bird. It tested out its wings, flitting around for a moment, before finding the open window and soaring off into the glowing sunlight of the kingdom. Loki smiled.

 

"You did it!" Thor and Sif both cried. They ran up to embrace Loki, accompanied by Frigga, her face a mixture of astonishment and happiness.

 

They all pulled him into a hug, smothering his thin body in a circle of warmth.

 

He chuckled, trying to shake them off playfully. "It was a simple trick, really."

 

Frigga leaned down to kiss his forehead. Her eyes held his own for a moment. "My sweet boy," she murmured, placing her warm hand on his cold cheek.

 

He smiled sheepishly at her. "I've been studying."

 

"I can see that," she beamed. "You are going to be an astonishing sorcerer, do you know that?"

 

"And we will be a great team!" Thor cried, jumping with excitement. "I will fight with my fists and you will fight with your mind. And we will protect Lady Sif for eternity!"

 

"And who says I do not want to fight by your side?" Sif asked, smacking him lightly on the arm.

 

"Then we make an even more spectacular team!" Thor grinned, placing an arm around Sif's shoulders.

 

She giggled and pushed him off. "If I am the leader, that is."

 

He gave her a gentle nudge and rolled his eyes. "Oh, that is what you think, Sif."

 

"That is what I know, Thor," she sneered.

 

"All of you would make excellent leaders," Frigga interrupted, "As well as Loki."

 

Loki's eyes lit up, a sparkling ocean moving in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. "You really envisage so, mother?"

 

"But I would be the best," Thor interrupted, posing in a warrior’s stance. Sif pushed him and he lost his footing, stumbling over his own two feet.

 

"Hey!" he cried.

 

She ran screaming and laughing, Thor making chase after her. They both slid through the archway, disappearing out of sight, leaving Frigga and Loki unaccompanied.

 

"Go after them," she smiled, "show them a few tricks, hmm? Nothing serious. You know your father doesn't like to dine around the after-smell of heavy magic."

 

Loki grinned and nodded up at her. He delivered a light kiss to her soft, warm cheek, broke away from her, and sprinted after them.

 

Frigga grinned, standing up to brush her gown off. She gave a small, happy sigh, and picked the fallen book up off the floor only to tuck it under her arm and make her way down the hallway. Off in the distance, she heard the screaming laughs of young people at play.


End file.
